À l'heure où blanchit la campagne
by Machaon's Apprentice
Summary: La première collaboration du capitaine Rex avec le général Skywalker n'est certes pas de tout repos.


**Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre du défi _Des mots et des idées_ n°34, organisé par le Forum francophone. Il s'agissait de réunir dans un même texte neuf mots imposés, que j'ai signalés en gras.**

* * *

 **À l'heure où blanchit la campagne**

Les larges fenêtres octogonales du centre de commande ne captaient qu'avec peine les lueurs de l'aube. Elles aspergeaient les écrans de reflets dont la couleur verte tenait à un phénomène électromagnétique que le capitaine Rex n'avait pas cherché à se faire expliquer. Tout ce qu'il lui demandait, c'était de ne pas générer de danger.

À cette heure, la plupart des clones étaient encore en train de déjeuner dans la grande tente qu'ils avaient dressée la veille au soir en guise de cantine. Les plus matinaux d'entre eux lubrifiaient peut-être les jointures de leur équipement. Rex était seul au milieu des cartes et des hologrammes, à écouter les rapports des scouts qui, toute la nuit, avaient volé en rase-mottes pour mesurer l'avancée des forces séparatistes se dirigeant vers la cité de Shilialian. Depuis la mort du général Bn'cet, dans l'affrontement aérien qui avait précédé le déploiement des troupes de la Grande armée sur la planète Shilishuit, moins de vingt-quatre heures auparavant, Rex était le plus haut gradé présent sur place.

La relève n'allait pourtant pas tarder : son commandement, prévenu de la situation, lui avait promis l'arrivée très prochaine d'un autre Jedi. Apparemment ils avaient quelqu'un sous le coude dont la mission dans la région d'expansion venait de se terminer. Rex ne savait rien de plus au sujet de l'heureux élu, mais il avait intérêt à se montrer efficace : la 501e légion ne lui laissait pas seulement la tâche douloureuse de récupérer le corps de son prédécesseur, ni la mission difficile de reprendre aux armées de la Fédération une planète dont celles-ci occupaient déjà tout un hémisphère, il lui faudrait en outre convaincre le gouvernement local que la survie de leurs administrés comptait davantage que le bon déroulement de leur **festival** , si ancien et sacré fût-il.

Et clairement, s'il y avait une chose que les Togruts n'aimaient pas, c'était bien de s'entendre dire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Quelques mille ans plus tôt, lors du schisme, ils s'étaient même séparés du reste des Togrutas et mis en quête d'une planète à coloniser pour pouvoir mener leur vie comme il leur chantait.

Pourvu que les Jedi dépêchent un excellent négociateur… et pour le reste, on ferait aller.

* * *

À première vue, le vœu de Rex en la matière ne sembla guère exaucé. Mais son esprit stupéfait n'eut même pas le loisir de s'attarder sur ce détail lorsqu'il fit enfin la connaissance de son nouveau supérieur, brusquement surgi dans les airs avec quinze minutes d'avance sur l'horaire annoncé et à une vitesse qui n'aurait pas dû lui permettre d'atterrir avec autant de douceur. Il s'agissait bien d'un Jedi, pas de doute de ce côté-là.

Pour le reste en revanche… L'arrivant n'était certes pas ce à quoi Rex s'attendait et certainement pas ce que les clones avaient espéré. Sorti prestement du cockpit de son chasseur et accompagné d'un astromécano au dôme bleu avec lequel il paraissait en grande conversation, le garçon qui marchait vers Rex et le reste de son comité d'accueil d'un pas énergique ne pouvait pas avoir beaucoup plus que vingt ans.

Et dire que Rex, quand il l'avait rencontrée, avait trouvé si jeune le général Bn'cet, qui en avait bien trente ! Il était vrai qu'il avait moins l'habitude de discerner les marques de l'âge sur les traits naturellement plissés des Pau'ans, alors qu'il identifiait sans mal les vestiges de l'adolescence dans la carrure fine et les joues imberbes et fraîches de ce blanc-bec.

Bien sûr, grâce aux techniques de croissance accélérée dont se rengorgeaient les Kaminoens, Rex avait sans doute vécu presque deux fois moins longtemps que ce bébé général. Et même en tenant compte de sa maturité artificielle, il ne saurait se prétendre son aîné que d'une poignée d'années. Mais ni lui ni aucun de ses camarades n'affirmaient détenir les clefs d'une force mystique apte à les conduire sur la voie de la sagesse, moins encore être capables de sauver la République en commandant à plusieurs millions d'âmes. Dans l'expérience de Rex, quand on a ce genre d'ambitions, on a, justement, besoin d'expérience. D'une tonne d'expérience.

Parvenu à leur hauteur, le Jedi haussa brièvement un sourcil et Rex se demanda s'il avait perçu dans ses pensées une partie de ses doutes. Il ne les avait, en tout cas, pas lus sur sa figure : Rex était beaucoup trop discipliné pour se trahir de la sorte et il en allait de même pour tous ses compagnons. Quelle que fût la cause de cette hésitation, en une seconde, elle était dissipée et le gamin leur adressa une sorte de sourire pressé.

« Anakin Skywalker. Maître Windu m'a informé qu'un capitaine Rex m'attendait ? »

Rex s'empressa de saluer.

« CT-7567, capitaine de la compagnie Torrent, mon général.

‒ Repos, capitaine. »

La voix était amène, mais les yeux du général se tournaient déjà vers les baraquements et, derrière eux, vers la savane rousse, embrasée par le soleil levant et coupée en deux par la **route** sinueuse conduisant à Shilialian, sur laquelle patrouillaient quelques équipes de clones.

« Briefez-moi sur la situation, capitaine Rex. »

Rex s'exécuta. Entre le résumé du siège de la capitale Shilikosan par les machines de Wat Tambor, le récapitulatif des ressources dont disposaient chacun des deux camps et la liste des ministres togruts en exil à Shilialian, seconde métropole de la planète, ils eurent bientôt traversé le camp. Ils croisèrent en chemin beaucoup plus de troupiers désœuvrés que leur itinéraire ne le justifiait ; un simple regard furieux de Rex suffisait à renvoyer ses hommes à des occupations moins oiseuses, mais il ne pensait pas que leur curiosité avait entièrement échappé au Jedi.

Celui-ci ne perdait pas de temps. Rex essuya un feu nourri de questions techniques, précises et pertinentes. Au moins le garçon savait de quoi il parlait. L'effort de concentration que requérait de lui la conversation empêchait le capitaine de fouiller trop ostensiblement sa mémoire pour y retrouver la trace de ce nom, Skywalker.

Il ne lui était néanmoins pas inconnu. Avait-il été mentionné dans un rapport quelconque ? Mais il ne parvenait pas à le relier à un bataillon particulier. Non, c'était plus vieux, ça remuait en lui des souvenirs de Kamino, des tous premiers hommes à partir, emmenés dans d'immenses croiseurs par un minuscule bonhomme vert. Skywalker, n'était-ce pas ainsi que s'appelait l'apprenti du général Kenobi, le cadet qui se trouvait dans l'arène avec lui et la sénatrice, tombé dans le piège fatidique au commencement de la guerre ? N'avait-il pas combattu le comte Dooku lui-même, par la suite ? Et, d'ailleurs, perdu une main dans l'aventure ?

Ce ne fut qu'une fois réintégré le quartier général qu'un reflet sur le bras du Jedi confirma les soupçons de Rex. À y regarder de plus près, il constata effectivement que son gant droit, à l'inverse du gauche, était maintenu par de fins brassards de métal, qui ne pouvaient servir qu'à protéger une prothèse.

* * *

La guerre, dans l'histoire de Shilishuit, appartenait à un passé aussi reculé que nébuleux. L'étude de sa topographie l'avait appris à Rex, car nul rempart ne ceignait les faubourgs de Shilialian, nul oppidum désaffecté n'en gardait les abords, nuls barbelés automitraillants ne fermaient l'accès à son aérogare.

L'attitude des civils qui croisaient la canonnière à bord de laquelle la petite troupe de clones menée par le général Skywalker se dirigeait vers le palais consulaire en attestait également. Plus que leur effroi, Rex, quoiqu'à bonne distance, percevait leur choc, le saisissement des enfants mâtiné par l'incrédulité des adultes. Les conducteurs de charriots flottants déviaient largement de leur trajectoire pour les éviter, tandis que les piétons se figeaient sur place, ignorant les grinçantes injonctions des droïdes en charge de réguler la circulation. On chuchotait, on interrompait son commerce, on suivait quelques mètres l'ombre de leur véhicule.

Sur la grande place où Mixer les déposa expertement, entre un arbre indigo aux frondaisons tentaculaires et les stands du marché, leur apparition perturba plusieurs spectacles en plein air. Une actrice déguisée en wookie manqua sa réplique, dans l'indifférence de son public, qui fixait les clones côté jardin. Un musicien décontenancé, des grelots dans ses montrals, laissa choir la paire de **cymbales** qu'il tenait d'une seule main, hélas débutante. L'instrument heurta les mosaïques du pavé dans un bruit de colère qui surprit les bébés alentours et exaspéra leurs parents.

* * *

« Nous vous sommes reconnaissants de votre venue, maître Jedi, mais nous ne saurions renoncer à la plus inviolable de nos traditions au prétexte qu'une bande de cyniques et leurs robots se croient une soif de grandeur.

‒ Même s'ils assouvissent cette soif sur les ruines de vos précieuses traditions ?

‒ Notre civilisation _est_ une ruine sans le Festival pour la régénérer. Comprenez-vous cela ? Vos efforts perdent toute valeur s'ils entravent aussi son déroulement. »

Le visage fermé du général Skywalker, mâchoire serrée et lèvres pincées, traduisait avec limpidité le fond de sa pensée. Il comprenait peut-être, il n'approuvait sûrement pas. Et Rex n'aurait guère eu le cœur de le lui reprocher.

En trente minutes d'une discussion de plus en plus échauffée entre le général et les sept ministres survivants du cabinet planétaire de Shilishuit, les positions des uns et des autres n'avaient pas bougé d'un glekk. Le ton montait sensiblement, sans que ni la rhétorique du général Skywalker – lapidaire mais percutante –, ni le chiffrage des pertes que débitait Nomb, ni l'évaluation formelle des risques (terriblement réels) par Rex ne dissuadassent les augustes représentants du peuple de leur intention suicidaire.

Au mépris de tout bon sens, les Togruts, bien que pacifistes et pratiquement sans défense, se refusaient à garantir, pour les jours à venir, la claustration de leurs congénères à l'intérieur de leur cité. La **foudre** déterminerait l'endroit où se déroulerait le festival et une fois sa décision signifiée, il faudrait se rendre sur les lieux, quand bien même le cercle polaire arctique de Hoth durant le solstice d'hiver serait une destination plus recommandable.

On ne voyait plus comment les raisonner. Et pendant ce temps, les colonnes de droïdes, obéissant aux ordres de Wat Tambor, remontaient, imperturbables, les vastes prairies du continent pour massacrer ces braves gens.

Une inquiétude similaire devait tarauder le général, car son attention quitta un instant son interlocutrice, la frêle et longiligne Kashook Ta, gardienne des comptes de la nation et _de facto_ chef du gouvernement en exil, pour s'évader vers le balcon ouvert surplombant le parc municipal et, à l'arrière-plan, la cambrousse par où le danger se manifesterait.

Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, l'assurance le disputait dans sa voix à la résignation :

« Donc, quoiqu'on fasse, vous allez guetter, aujourd'hui ou demain, le premier arbre frappé par un éclair. Et ensuite vous réunirez tous les habitants encore libres à son pied pour une semaine de célébrations.

‒ Vous résumez bien crûment, maître Jedi…

‒ Mais c'est parfaitement exact, coupa Kashook Ta, qui pressentit de la part de son délégué aux questions claniques une tirade aussi généreuse que l'embonpoint de cet imposant personnage.

‒ En revanche, poursuivit le général, une présence militaire aux abords de cet endroit ne vous dérangera pas. »

Un infime mouvement de ses en-tête blancs, qui contrastaient avec la peau rubiconde du reste de sa figure, trahit la surprise de la gardienne des comptes. Rex aussi éprouvait de la méfiance, quoique pour un motif inverse.

« Elle serait tout à fait bienvenue, au contraire, répondit-elle.

‒ Et une fois le Festival commencé, tout le monde restera sur place. Aucune autre migration ne sera nécessaire avant la fin de la semaine. »

Kashook Ta eut un sourire sans joie et tout en dents.

« Le festival est l'occasion pour notre peuple d'une purge émotionnelle et physique sur laquelle se fonde le renouveau de nos autorités familiales, politiques et religieuses. Et son déclenchement n'est permis que par la coïncidence du mois des orages avec la saison des aurores boréales – une circonstance qui ne se produit guère plus d'une fois tous les trois siècles. N'ayez crainte, nous aurons de quoi nous occuper toute la semaine. »

Le général Skywalker hocha la tête, promit de garder le contact et, dans la foulée, prit congé. Rex lui emboîta le pas, l'estomac empli d'une crainte acide et déplaisante.

* * *

Rex pesait encore ses mots quand Mixer gara la canonnière face à l'entrée du QG, maintenant bien illuminée par le soleil qui grimpait dans le ciel.

Le général, pour sa part, avait à peine posé pied à terre qu'il ordonnait à Duck et à Ringo de déployer les holocartes dont ils disposaient pour y faire apparaître tous les arbres isolés ou culminants. Sur la console de projection ne tarda pas à s'afficher la reconstitution bleutée, légèrement éthérée, d'un plateau sillonné par trois minces rivières et bordé à l'est, sur plusieurs milliers de kilomètres, par une unique chaîne de montagnes. Malgré l'aridité du paysage, une kyrielle de flèches rouges en piquetaient la surface, **signalant** chacune l'emplacement de l'une des arborescences recherchées.

Elles émaillaient l'ensemble du territoire selon une répartition uniforme. Si encore elles se groupaient en grappes distinctes, qui auraient pointé l'existence de bois ou de cultures arboricoles… Alors on aurait pu déterminer des zones sensibles à protéger. Mais telle que se présentait la situation, impossible de poster une garnison sous chaque arbre, de sécuriser tous les itinéraires au départ de Shilialian, sans parler des trajets qu'emprunteraient les fermiers partant de leurs hameaux disséminés au hasard des méandres.

Il aurait encore mieux valu retenir de force les Togruts, en otages de leur propre ville : les clones, ici, n'auraient jamais la maîtrise du terrain. Seul un débutant pouvait entretenir pareille illusion.

« Permission de parler librement, mon général ? »

Le général Skywalker sursauta et il dévisagea Rex, non pas méchamment, mais comme si la question lui paraissait entièrement saugrenue. Puis il sembla réaliser qu'une réponse était attendue.

« Bien entendu, Rex ! Pas la peine de demander ! »

Rex n'appréciait pas qu'on négligeât la discipline, mais il avait pour le moment d'autres angueeles à pêcher.

« Nous n'aurons pas le temps d'adapter notre défense à la topologie du lieu de la confrontation si nous laissons les autochtones libres de leurs mouvements. Les droïdes risquent d'arriver à la tombée de la nuit et d'attaquer dans la foulée, au plus tard demain matin. Il nous faudrait un autre plan. »

Rex hésita à continuer, jaugeant l'effet de ses mots sur le Jedi. Il avait l'air étonné, mais pas vraiment en colère. Comme nombre de ses semblables, il n'imaginait peut-être pas qu'un clone fût capable d'élaborer un raisonnement ou de se forger une opinion personnelle. Rex tenta sa chance :

« Si nous encerclions Shilialian pour en bloquer les accès, nous attirerions les Séparatistes dans sa direction et un commando, en rampant dans les hautes herbes, pourrait les prendre à revers. »

Enhardis par l'exemple de Rex, Ringo, Nomb et Duck opinèrent du chef pour marquer leur approbation. Le général Skywalker les observa tour à tour, avant de se secouer.

« Je ne proposais pas d'attendre ! Mais votre stratégie n'est pas bonne. Les Togruts ne nous écouteront pas. Ils ne se fieront qu'à la foudre. »

Il ajouta avec une pointe d'enjouement :

« Ce que nous pouvons faire, nous, c'est aider la foudre à tomber là où ça nous arrange. Les plus gros orages éclatent en fin d'après-midi. Ça nous laisse juste le temps de sélectionner un périmètre, d'y attirer les Togruts et de nous mettre en position. »

Le Jedi se rapprocha de la carte.

Rex, comme aimanté par la flamme d'une détermination contagieuse, l'imita instinctivement.

« À votre avis, capitaine, quel serait le meilleur point de départ pour notre contre-attaque ? »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette chaotique journée, Rex songea que la jeunesse n'avait pas que des défauts.

* * *

Le général avait insisté pour emmener son droïde mécano avec lui dans leur expédition. Dans la mesure où ils allaient fixer des câbles métalliques au sommet d'un arbre, pas réparer un vaisseau spatial, Rex ne voyait pas trop en quoi il les aiderait, mais puisque le Jedi avait attaché la machine à l'arrière de son propre speeder et que cette surcharge n'avait pas l'air de trop le déséquilibrer…

Le capitaine était davantage préoccupé par l'absence de délégation qu'impliquait la supervision personnelle, par le général, de cette portion de leur opération, certes cruciale, mais toutefois élémentaire.

Savoir confier aux autres l'exécution de son plan afin de se concentrer, de son côté, sur les ramifications de ses prochaines étapes, c'était l'une des aptitudes les plus précieuses du bon chef militaire. Et l'une des plus difficiles leçons que Rex avait eues à méditer lors de ses années de formation, quand ses résultats exceptionnels avaient incité les cloneurs et le général Shaak Ti à l'orienter vers le cursus approfondi des futurs gradés. Un officier qui ne faisait pas confiance à ses subordonnés se laisserait facilement déborder sur le champ de bataille et il ne faisait pas bon servir sous ses ordres. Mais quel loisir aurait-il de faire comprendre cela au général Skywalker ?

Désireux, en tout état de cause, de se montrer irréprochable à ce point de vue, Rex se détacha du reste de leur groupe pour passer les environs en revue et préparer l'arrivée imminente du gros de la légion. Perché sur une butte – le seul relief offert par la géographie locale et la raison de leur choix – il parcourut l'horizon de ses jumelles, gravant dans sa mémoire l'emplacement des quelques rochers plats, comme les galets d'un guet de géants, sur lesquels se doraient des fauves à triples crocs.

On n'aurait guère le temps de les chasser tous et les tanks séparatistes, malheureusement, ne daignaient pas distinguer entre une armée professionnelle et la faune collatérale. Peut-être d'ailleurs les animaux humaient-ils le danger, car plusieurs des leurs, tapis dans la brousse, appelaient leurs guetteurs par de longs rugissements modulés, qui alarmaient les volatiles et s'harmonisaient avec le souffle des vents.

Ceux-ci, rafraîchissant le fond de l'air, poussaient d'un bout à l'autre de la voûte assombrie des nuages chargés de la moiteur d'on ne savait trop quel océan. La splendeur rayonnante de midi s'était éclipsée ; la tension métalline de l'orage injectait dans l'atmosphère ses courants d'hystérie.

S'il ne se dépêchait pas, le petit droïde du général allait finir foudroyé avant l'arbre dont il s'occupait.

Rex l'apercevait qui volait autour de l'arbre élu – une cactée colossale, caparaçonnée d'épines vicieuses et engluées dans une sève à l'odeur repoussante – pour souder à ses aréoles un mince fil de havod. Les propriétés conductrices de cet alliage devaient permettre à ce miracle de biotechnologie rudimentaire de jouer, incessamment sous peu, le double rôle d'appât et de paratonnerre. Concentré sur sa tâche et guidé par la voix de son Jedi, le droïde convoquait du tréfonds de ses entrailles une multitude de pinces qu'il maniait en virtuose. Rex se doutait qu'elles n'avaient pas toutes été conçues à l'usine. Pas plus que ses propulseurs. Et il commençait à soupçonner l'auteur de ces modifications…

Rex appréciait, chez un militaire, l'intérêt pour l'équipement et son perfectionnement. Ce sens pratique s'enracinait souvent dans un professionnalisme de bon aloi. Mais l'armure n'avait jamais fait le soldat. Pareille qualité ne valait rien si le rendement de la machine n'était pas soutenu par la bravoure de l'homme. Et du courage, on ne trouvait pas juge plus impitoyable ou plus incorruptible que l'épreuve du front.

Lequel, si Rex s'en référait aux infos de plus en plus détaillées que Duck, resté au centre de commande, lui transmettait via son casque, se rapprochait à toute allure.

* * *

Il se redresse. Il tend le bras. Il serre la gâchette.

Un milliard d'actions précèdent une bataille. Chaque primordiale, chacune absorbante. Toutes cent fois répétées, toutes intelligemment réparties. Une logique si huilée. Et puis… Et puis, tout à coup…

Le droïde s'effondre. Ses circuits en rade décochent un dernier tir.

Ce n'est même pas que c'est comme si ce qu'il y avait avant n'existait plus. C'est plus fort que ça : c'est comme si tout ça s'était déroulé dans une existence antérieure. Peu importe depuis combien de temps elle dure, la guerre, ça démarre en permanence. Elle vous catapulte. Dans votre vie, c'est comme à chaque fois la dernière page de votre hololivre : toujours vierge.

Mav crie de douleur. Coric s'élance vers lui.

À moitié couvert par les barricades que les gars avaient agencées à la hâte autour du Festival qui battait son plein, en entassant sommairement de vieilles caisses de munitions, alourdies par des pelletées de terre ocre et de sable noir, Rex déchargeait son DC-17, infatigable.

La foudre s'abat sur un droïde. Sa carcasse s'interpose entre le blessé et son sauveur.

Wat Tambor, le général séparatiste qui s'était emparé du Sud de la planète, ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer une résistance solide et organisée. (Lui aussi, après tout, avait eu l'occasion de prendre la mesure de l'entêtement de ses victimes togruts.) À la tombée de la nuit, les rangs des droïdes, qu'il avait assemblés, ne se composaient que de fantassins de base. Le barrage incessant de leurs tirs causerait à des innocents d'irréparables dommages ; pour des clones à la main sûre et à l'œil exercé, seul leur nombre les rendait menaçants.

Mav respire encore. Inspire. Il expire.

Mais droïdekas et superdroïdes se mêlaient désormais à leurs sous-fifres, selon une cadence imprévisible car irrégulière. Dans la blancheur véloce des éclairs qui déchiraient les ténèbres, le gris ardoise de leur carapace contrastait avec le reste de la masse claire. Ils avaient été rejoints par une livraison spéciale d'un genre particulier : des véhicules sans habitacle et constitués seulement d'une roue gigantesque, pourvue d'un canon laser. Un unique droïde suffisait à diriger la chose, qui se déplaçait à grande vitesse. Sans aucun doute, cette innovation sortait à peine des arsenaux séparatistes et soutenait là son **test** ultime – et tristement concluant. La 501 résistait vaillamment, repoussait assaut après assaut, sans parvenir encore à accomplir de percée significative. Ils endiguaient la vague, oui, mais dangereusement près de leurs côtes. Et sur leurs côtes, en l'occurrence, dansaient en rondes extatiques quelques millions de bacchantes.

Coric ramasse l'arme de Mav. Il la jette à Okay qui vient de perdre la sienne.

Le plan du général, il fallait le reconnaître, avait fonctionné sans anicroche. Rex estimait que la chance n'y était pas pour rien, mais enfin, la foudre avait accepté d'emprunter le débouché qu'ils lui avaient offert et la migration des Togruts vers l'arbre (que le destin n'avait pas choisi) s'était ébranlée en un temps record. Même maintenant, les Togruts se comportaient en civils parfaits : obnubilés par leurs sarabandes incantatoires et lustrales, ils ne cherchaient pas à sortir de l'enclos où la bataille les confinait et ne se laissaient pas envahir par une panique qui entraverait, comme trop souvent, les efforts déployés par les clones en vue de leur sécurité.

Le roulement des détonations noie dans sa clameur jusqu'au vacarme du tonnerre.

* * *

« Capitaine ! »

En trois bonds, sabre laser valsant au-dessus de sa tête, le Jedi rejoignit Rex.

« Vous avez une grenade en rab ? Ringo a utilisé toutes les siennes. »

Qu'il désignât un clone par son surnom, au lieu de son numéro, méritait d'être mentionné. La plupart des Jedi s'y efforçaient. Pas tous.

Rex sélectionna l'une des cartouches d'explosifs qui pendaient à sa ceinture. Avant de se baisser précipitamment pour esquiver un éclat acéré qui l'aurait décapité.

« Tenez, mon général. »

Le Jedi s'en empara et sprinta en direction d'une de ces roues armées toutes neuves. Celle qu'il guignait gisait renversée, les jambes articulées de son conducteur écrasées sous elle. Rex le surveillait d'un œil, tout en amorçant avec deux soldats une manœuvre en pinces afin de cerner un droïdeka.

Le général fixa la grenade au **cadre** de la roue. Puis il se releva, para négligemment quatre traits de laser d'un même mouvement de sabre et tendit les deux bras devant lui, poignets fléchis. La machine se redressa, à nouveau en équilibre sur les crampons de sa chenille. Puis elle roula vers l'ennemi, dézinguant obligeamment nombre de droïdes inattentifs.

Elle était parvenue à respectable distance, bien enfoncée dans la cohorte mécanique, lorsqu'elle explosa.

Dans l'intervalle, le général avait cavalé en sens inverse pour porter secours à une escouade en difficulté.

Le général Skywalker court tout le temps, dans tous les sens.

* * *

Autant Shilialian ressemblait à un bijou de porcelaine dans un univers de glaise sèche, autant Shilikosan évoquait une pipe en écume de mer, oubliée au bord de son baquet d'eau salée. Des bas-reliefs retraçant diverses amours mythologiques festonnaient la pierre crayeuse de ses murailles décoratives.

À qui avait grandi dans les tempêtes de Kamino, même l'océan sur lequel s'ouvrait le port de la capitale semblait bien domestiqué. Par-delà la couleur – céruléenne – des flots et l'intensité – modeste – du ressac, cependant, l'odeur des algues et les bouquets d'embruns roucoulaient un hymne universel et familier, qui motivait les clones.

« Vous avez déjà rencontré ce type de bouclier, capitaine Rex ?

‒ Une fois, monsieur. Sur Aargonar. Et vous ? »

Le général Skywalker secoua la tête.

« Jamais. »

Le bouclier que les Séparatistes projetaient au-dessus de la ville occupée s'apparentait à une titanesque toile d'araignée. Sa surface n'était pas pleine, comme celle des champs de protection ordinaires, mais alvéolée. Les filins de lumière rouge qui tissaient son réseau vibraient d'une énergie vicieuse et mortelle : n'importe quel organisme vivant, s'il les effleurait seulement, finissait grillé comme du pop-jakka.

« Mais j'en ai lu un descriptif dans le rapport de mission de maître Plo Koon. Il est alimenté par deux générateurs, c'est ça ? »

Rex commençait à se demander s'il existait des pans de technologie vis-à-vis desquels le Jedi ne faisait pas montre de cette encyclopédique curiosité.

« Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, mon général, le générateur principal est au centre et l'autre, en bordure, n'est qu'une batterie auxiliaire. »

Sans soutien aérien, l'existence de ce bouclier leur posait un problème considérable.

Leur détermination avait payé à Shilialian, après deux journées de combats harassants, mais la planète ne serait sauvée que s'ils parvenaient à libérer Shilikosan. Malheureusement, leur flotte spatiale s'était vue pratiquement anéantie dans la lutte initiale menée par le général Bn'cet contre le blocus atmosphérique. La défense de cette zone aérienne durement reconquise accaparait entièrement l'attention de la flottille qu'il leur restait. L'amiral Yularen économisait ses pilotes, en prévision de la riposte spatiale des Séparatistes, et ne pouvait en mander pour leur prêter main forte, ni même pour leur livrer les canons et l'artillerie lourde dont ils avaient tant besoin.

« Il nous faut organiser une infiltration, réfléchit le Jedi. Je vais prendre une équipe avec moi. Avez-vous des hommes à recommander pour cette mission ? »

Le capitaine et son général s'étaient hissés sur la hune du plus gros bateau du port, un baleinier haut et ventru que ses chaînes cliquetantes peinaient à maintenir à quai. Ils avaient débarrassé leur poste d'observation des droïdes qui utilisaient leur position dominante pour accabler les clones d'une pluie de lasers et profitaient maintenant à leur tour de la vue panoramique pour suivre dans le détail le déroulement de l'assaut.

Jusqu'à présent ils se débrouillaient bien : ils avaient repris les quais et Wat Tambor avait sonné la retraite de ses troupes. Les droïdes se réfugiaient pêle-mêle derrière les jolis murs de la capitale, scandant de leurs interjections monocordes une fuite beaucoup plus désordonnées que ce que leurs créateurs auraient été en droit d'attendre de la part de serveurs à la programmation uniforme. Mais une fois couverts par la double enveloppe des remparts et du bouclier, ils étaient intouchables.

Depuis leur plate-forme, plus large qu'une nacelle de vigie habituelle car, à en juger par les féroces **harpons** adossés à ses poutrelles, elle servait aussi de base de tir pour la chasse à la baleine volante, ils apercevaient les droïdes qui se rétractaient vers le cœur de la ville, mais…

Ils ne pouvaient pas les rattraper.

Et pourtant, la tôle sous leurs pieds s'avançait au même niveau que les créneaux de la tour d'angle ouest. Un gouffre d'une dizaine de mètres les en séparait seulement. Il suffisait presque de tendre le bras…

« J'ai une idée plus simple, mon général. »

Rex saisit le harpon le plus proche, y noua sa corde de rappel et s'approcha du bord. Il avait toujours excellé, sur Kamino, aux exercices de javelot ou de grappin. Évidemment, dans son enfance, il n'avait jamais récolté, en cas d'échec, qu'une **pénalité** , souvent plus agaçante qu'humiliante, ou, au pire, une corvée de nettoyage de vestiaire. Ici, au contraire, le suspense serait court et la mort fulgurante. Surviendrait-elle par électrocution ou par écrasement ?

Enfin, qui ne tentait rien…

Et l'audace porta ses fruits.

Et l'expression que Rex, désormais juché sur le chemin de ronde, déchiffrait sur les traits de son général valait tous les compliments.

Elle lui procura une sensation étrange mais réconfortante, qu'il ne se souvenait plus d'avoir éprouvée depuis certaines discussions à bâtons rompus avec le général Ti, au cours desquelles ils avaient débattu des responsabilités du commandement et du poids de la vocation. L'impression d'avoir réussi un examen auquel il ignorait s'être présenté.

« Attendez-moi, Rex ! s'écria le général Skywalker. »

Le capitaine s'autorisa un sourire. Il avait certainement perdu un titre dans l'affaire, mais une adresse plus informelle lui paraissait un faible coût à payer pour ce qu'il avait gagné au change. L'estime du général, sans doute, méritait bien ce sacrifice. La reprise du système de Shilishuit n'était qu'un début et Anakin Skywalker lui faisait l'effet d'un officier qu'il valait la peine de suivre jusqu'au bout.

Ledit officier s'élança en courant le long de la plate-forme et, soutenu uniquement par l'air collant et ce que Rex espérait – sans y croire un instant – être une maîtrise raisonnable et raisonnée de la Force, atterrit en souplesse à la droite de son capitaine. Dans son dos, les lasers hexagonaux du bouclier qu'il venait de frôler en grésillaient de frustration.

Le plus difficile dans l'histoire, pressentait Rex, ce ne serait pas de s'accoutumer aux initiatives erratiques et à la bougeotte chronique du général. Ce serait de veiller à ce que Skywalker survécût assez longtemps pour qu'il fût effectivement possible de continuer à le suivre.

* * *

 **La bastide de _Star Wars : The Clone Wars_ a été reconquise par les armées de Dave Filoni, lui-même au service du commandant George Lucas.**


End file.
